


In The Quiet Times

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
<p>Darcey and Anton have a little quiet time...</p>
<p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Quiet Times

Anton smiles as Darcey comes to join him where he is sat, moving between his legs and letting him wrap his arms around her waist, her own going instantly around his neck, her smile soft as she let her forehead rest against his, her kiss gentle when she finally did kiss him. 

"Hello..."

"Hello."

Anton murmurs, kissing her again gently, aware that she is a little cold to the touch and only releasing her long enough to wrap his coat around her shoulders, kissing her softly again as his arms slipped back around her waist. 

"Having fun?"

"Missing you..."

"Well, I'd love to join you but it seems to be judges only..."

"Then we should go home."

"You wanted to be here..."

"And now I want to go home... with my husband."

Anton smiles, kissing her sweetly. 

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
